


Sugar, We're Going Down

by BitchKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Kink, Boot Worship, Breeding Kink, Collars, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, I think that's it? - Freeform, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, fluff at the end, mentions of sub drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchKuroo/pseuds/BitchKuroo
Summary: Kageyama and Kunimi take Tsukishima apart and build him back up again.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kunimi Akira/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140
Collections: my collection of sin





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, KuniKageTsuki is one of my favourite pairings and there is not enough gratuitous smut of them so here we go.

Tsukishima knew it was going to be a good day when Kunimi held up his collar. When they first got together, Tsukishima had been hesitant to admit that particular kink of his, especially because Kageyama and Kunimi had seemed so _normal_ in comparison. He didn’t know how to bring up that he wanted to be chained up like a badly behaved dog and ruined over and over until he couldn’t do anything except lie there and take it. However, he hadn’t been subtle in hiding it, and one day when Kunimi had dragged Kageyama and him into a sex shop for “research”, all of his fantasies came spilling out when he noticed the extensive range of collars and leashes the store had to offer. Kageyama had taken one look at him, and plucked a pink set off the rack, and put it in his basket, claiming it would look nice against his pale skin.

That’s how Tsukishima knew he was in for a treat. All Kunimi or Kageyama had to do was show him the collar and Tsukishima would be gone, ready and willing for anything they wanted to try. It was actually starting to become a problem, how many normal things had ruined by an ingrained, Pavlovian response. He tilted his chin up, allowing Kunimi to slip it into place and fasten it, briefly checking the tightness before clipping the leash to the O-ring at the front. He gave the leash a sharp tug forward, unbalancing Tsukishima until he fell from the sofa on to his knees at Kunimi’s feet.

“Colour?”

Tsukishima shivered at the slight growl Kunimi’s voice had taken on, letting his presence sink into his bones as he answered with a shaky _‘green’_. His head buzzed pleasantly, warmth settling deep in his stomach. He was so focused on the feeling that he nearly missed Kunimi’s next words.

“Look at you, so pretty for me. Tobio is going to be so pleased with you when he comes home.”

That tore a whine out of Tsukishima’s throat and made him buck forward slightly, trying desperately to find some relief for his cock, knowing that he hadn’t been given permission to touch himself yet. Kunimi seemed to notice, smirking as he moved his boot clad foot over Tsukishima’s crotch. Tsukishima moaned at the friction, increased by the rough soles of the boots. Kunimi always enjoyed seeing Tsukishima act needy over something like this, the humiliation of grinding against a boot making it hotter for him, and Kunimi as well.

“Well? Are you going to be a good little slut and get off against my boot or not?”

Tsukishima nodded, rocking his hips forward as Kunimi pressed down, gasping for breath as his leash was tugged, his head coming forward until he was nosing at Kunimi’s cock through his jeans. Kunimi weaved a hand into his hair and pulled, causing Tsukishima to throw his head back as he came, rutting excitedly against the boot. He whined at the loss of the pressure when Kunimi stepped back, tutting at the mess Tsukishima had made. His cum decorated the previously spotless leather of Kunimi’s boots, as well as streaking across the apartment floor.

“Oh no, look what a mess you’ve made. Messy sluts get punished don’t they, baby?” Kunimi didn’t even wait for a response before lifting his clean foot up and placing it on Tsukishima head, forcing him down until his mouth was level with his own mess.

“Be a good whore and clean my boot for me, Princess. Wouldn’t want your King coming home to find out you’ve been misbehaving, would we?”

Somewhere along the way in their relationship, _King_ transitioned from a teasing jab to a full-blown kink for Kageyama. Nothing got him hotter than Tsukishima responding to a command with ‘ _anything for my King’._ At some point, it became his official title in the bedroom, Kunimi choosing to go by Sir when the mood struck him. Tsukishima was very rarely called his own name during sex, as it tended to bring him out of his pleasant headspace. Instead, he preferred the harsh burn of words like slut or whore, the degradation making him feel like he was less than Kageyama and Kunimi and that he should be lucky they paid him so much attention when he was so beneath them. His absolute favourite, however, was _Princess._ Apparently, he was into feminisation as well as his other laundry list of kinks. One of his best memories was of him chained to the headboard, completely naked except for the short schoolgirl skirt he was wearing as he straddled Kageyama, the latter pulling him down onto his cock over and over again while Kunimi shoved his cock as far down Tsukishima’s throat as physically possible. A skirt and a bit of makeup was all it took for his boyfriends to decide that Tsukishima deserved a good pounding. It was a trick that Tsukishima had up his sleeves for when his boyfriends weren’t paying him enough attention, because it always worked.

Tsukishima felt dirty when his tongue traced the edge of the warm leather, his own cum tasting bitter in comparison to the slightly earthy taste of Kunimi’s boots. He knew they were clean, Kunimi wouldn’t dream of letting Tsukishima tongue his boots clean if there was any chance they might be dirty, but that didn’t make the process less demeaning. He was so focused on his task he almost missed the door opening. Almost being the key word. He felt himself shiver as a burning gazed fixed itself on where his body was stretched out on his front, tongue licking messily over Kunimi’s boots.

“Our little slut just couldn’t wait to get started, could he? Needy little Princess had to get off before his King came home, didn’t he?”

Tsukishima moaned at the pet name, nodding his head as best he could without removing his mouth from its job. Although he generally didn’t care about people’s opinions of him, when it came to Kageyama and Kunimi, he’d always been eager to impress. Even then, a bit a brattiness would get him a long way if the need arose. It rarely did, Kageyama and Kunimi always made sure he never went unsatisfied, so he had very little reason to act out to get what he wanted.

“Your king asked you a question, whore. You should know better than to ignore him by now.” Kunimi had pulled him up by his hair, forcing him to stop his ministrations.

“I’m sorry, Sir, I was doing what you asked.”

Kunimi ran a hand through his hair, the action jarringly soft compared to his previous actions, out of place in the atmosphere they’d set up for the evening, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but lean into the touch, chasing the momentary affection.

“You were just trying to be our obedient little plaything, weren’t you?”

Tsukishima nodded, straightening up fully and placing his hands on his thighs to show he was finished.

“Stop teasing him, Akira. Look how good he’s being for us. He probably doesn’t even realise he’s hard again.” The words shocked Tsukishima. Was he really hard again? A single look down confirmed that, yes, he was defiantly hard. _Huh, looks like my refraction time has gotten shorter._

Kageyama’s hands were instantly recognisable, years of volleyball covering his hands in callouses and scars. Tsukishima would like to say that he’s never considered himself to have a hand kink, but Kageyama’s hands were gorgeous. There was something about how strong they were while still managing to be graceful that gave Tsukishima goosebumps. He loved nothing more than feeling them on him, stroking reverently down his chest or gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. At that moment, they were pulling him to his feet, legs shaky as he tried get feeling back in them after spending so long on his knees. Kunimi put a hand on his back, steadying him. When he was sure Tsukishima was stable, he quietly asked his colour, wanting to make sure Tsukishima definitely wanted to continue. Stopping was the furthest thing from his mind, so the word green fell out his mouth with no hesitation. Reassured, Kunimi easily slipped back into his dom persona. Kageyama had picked up Tsukishima’s leash while Kunimi took care of him, and now that he had the green light to continue, he tugged it, forcing Tsukishima to follow him into their bedroom, not that Tsukishima was resisting. The leash wasn’t about forcing Tsukishima into anything, it was a test of obedience. One of them would lightly tug and Tsukishima would follow willingly. The only time it was used with any force was when it was being used to position him.

Once they were in their bedroom, things seemed to progress a lot quicker than before. Kageyama had placed Tsukishima on his back, wrapping his leash through the headboard and attaching the matching cuffs to the O-ring, immobilising his upper body completely. With Tsukishima taken care of, Kunimi and Kageyama took the chance to finally undress, Kunimi’s boots landing noisily in the corner of the room when he chucked them. Kageyama rustled around in their drawers, making a triumphant noise when he found the bottle of lube he’d been looking for.

“How many times do you think you can cum tonight, Princess?”

Tsukishima thought for a second, taking into consideration his energy levels and how much his knees and legs ached from earlier.

“Probably twice more, my King, if we’re lucky.”

“Then we’ll try for two, but we won’t be mad if you only manage once more, understand?”

Tsukishima nodded, letting himself sink back into the pleasant feeling from earlier as Kageyama and Kunimi ran their hands across his chest, occasionally brushing his nipples and laughing as he arched off the bed, desperately trying to follow the sensation. His headspace had been interrupted earlier when he stood up and his body became aware of the aching in his legs. It wasn’t a requirement for sex, it actually sometimes hindered it, his brain too fuzzy to properly realise when a boundary had been crossed accidentally. But sometimes, it was nice, it made him feel floaty and warm, heightening the sensations of his boyfriends touching him. He was glad he’d found it again today, because he knew this experience would be ten times better with it, this type of play familiar enough for the three of them that there wasn’t a worry of a boundary being crossed. The only thing he had to worry about was dropping afterwards, but Kunimi and Kageyama always knew how to help him if he did drop.

Kunimi dragged his thumb across Tsukishima’s bottom lip, groaning when he opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around the digit. Tsukishima’s head bobbed slightly, acting as if he had a real cock in his mouth. Kunimi couldn’t control himself any longer, moving so his dick lined up with Tsukishima’s mouth, the head pressing against his lips. Tsukishima eagerly opened his mouth, letting Kunimi sink his dick in as his hand came up to stroke Tsukishima’s head.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting to get your pretty lips around my cock since we started. You’re so lewd, Princess, staring at me while sucking me off so nicely, it’s like you were made to be our little cockslut.”

Tsukishima moaned, vibrations shooting up Kunimi’s cock, causing him to throw his head back with a groan. Kageyama seemed like he was finally tired of watching, pouring the lube into his hands and allowing a single finger to trace Tsukishima’s rim, making the other jump at the cold sensation.

“If I wasn’t so desperate to get my cock in you, Princess, I’d take my time opening you up with my tongue, get you to cum untouched just from me eating you out.” Tsukishima’s eyes rolled back at that, movements becoming sloppy for a moment before he regained his rhythm. He knew that Kageyama was trying for two more orgasms, so he figured that his next one would be coming up soon.

Kageyama obviously felt as if he’d teased enough, finally pushing a finger past the ring of muscle. Tsukishima bucked down it, trying to force it in quicker than Kageyama had been going. He wasn’t fragile, and sometimes Tsukishima wanted Kageyama to spend less time on prep, so he felt the stretch when he finally pushed in, the pain that was just on the right side of pleasure. However, Kageyama was always meticulous with his preparations, not wanting to hurt Tsukishima in a way he didn’t like. All three of them knew Tsukishima was a bit of a slut for pain and general roughhousing, but there was still a bad kind of pain and Kageyama refused to risk it when it came to prep.

Kunimi’s soft strokes to Tsukishima’s hair had turned into harsh pulls, guiding his head back and forth on his cock, pressing his head down until he was nosing his pelvic bine and his throat was swallowing around him, the grip in hair shooting sparks of pain through his scalp. Kageyama chose the exact moment Tsukishima came up for air to press a second finger into him, fingers curling in a way Kageyama _knows_ drives Tsukishima mad. Kunimi waits until Tsukishima opens his mouth wide on a moan before slamming his head back down on his cock, the sounds of him gagging and whining making his cock twitch where its buried in Tsukishima’s throat. Tsukishima always sounded wrecked after a good throat fucking, voice scratchy and quiet. To say it sounded good was an understatement, in Kunimi’s opinion. The only thing that came even close to it was Kageyama’s voice when he was half asleep in the mornings, gravelly and deep in a way that made Kunimi’s toes curl.

Kunimi felt a familiar coiling in his stomach, hips bucking faster to chase his orgasm. Before he could cum, he pulled out, smirking at the small whine Tsukishima let out at the loss.

“I’m going to cum, Princess. Where do you want it?”

Tsukishima whined again and opened his mouth, unable to covey his desires with words. The boy was already wrecked, and he hadn’t even been fucked yet. Kunimi understood what he wanted easily enough even without words to confirm it, and guided Tsukishima’s head back to down until his lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, tonguing at the slit and sucking messily, moaning when Kunimi finally came. He kept sucking until he’d gotten every drop Kunimi could give him, before pulling back and opening his mouth to show Kunimi his load. He waited until Kunimi had clearly seen it sitting in his mouth and, closing his mouth, swallowed and opened it again to show Kunimi that is was completely empty now.

Kageyama let Tsukishima get his breath back before adding the third finger, thrusting lightly as Tsukishima grinds back onto them. One just glances his prostate, and the pleasure from that sensation paired with how close he’d gotten just from sucking Kunimi off tipped him over the edge, body shaking as cum streaked across his stomach.

“Are you still good for another one, Princess, or do you need to stop?”

Tsukishima panted, trying to get as much air into his lungs before answering.

“I can do one more.”

Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, Princess, I couldn’t quite hear you. What did you say?”

“I can do one more, My King.”

“Good boy.”

Satisfied, Kageyama slicks himself up, choosing to forego a condom. All three of them were clean, and sometimes it was nice to hear Tsukishima beg for Kageyama to breed him until he was a shaking, overstimulated mess. Tsukishima ground down on him, arching and writhing as Kageyama took his sweet time bottoming out. He was determined to see Tsukishima cry tonight, so he started off slow, refusing to speed up no matter how much Tsukishima begged for it. He tried to speed it up by creating his own rhythm, but Kageyama just gripped his hips, and slowed the pace right down again. He could tell he was getting frustrated by the way he squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off the tears while he whined and pleaded for Kageyama to go faster. As soon as the first tear slipped out, Kageyama picked the pace up, slamming into Tsukishima ruthlessly, turning his few tears of frustration into needy sobs. Tsukishima was completely helpless against the onslaught, arms still cuffed up by his neck and leash woven through the headboard. He was completely at Kageyama’s mercy, which was exactly how he liked it. Somewhere along the way, Tsukishima’s pleas for Kageyama to speed up turned into filthy begging. He was begging Kageyama to ‘ _fill him up, to fill him so full of his cum that it dripped out of him, to breed him like the whore he was’_. It was lewd, and Kageyama was loving every second of it. The begging even seemed to peak Kunimi’s interest, despite the fact that he was normally knocked on his ass by one orgasm. He wasn’t going to last long if Tsukishima kept it up, and it seemed like he had no plans of stopping until Kageyama was cumming inside him.

Kageyama leaned forward, burying his face is Tsukishima’s shoulder as he pounded into him, the new angle making it so Kageyama would be hitting Tsukishima’s prostate more often than not. A particularly hard thrust paired with a bite to Tsukishima’s shoulder that actually drew blood caused both Kageyama and Tsukishima to cum, bodies shaking at the force of the orgasm hitting them. Kageyama licked over the bite as an apology for being so rough as they both started to come down. He couldn’t stop himself from lightly sucking on the area, ensuring that it would bruise as well as carry his teeth marks for a while. The sucking caused some more blood to flow out, and Kageyama licked that up too, pulling back once he was satisfied that most of it was cleaned up. Tsukishima took one look at Kageyama’s lips, stained with his own blood, and pulled him into a filthy kiss, gasping when Kageyama slipped out of him and he felt the familiar feeling of his boyfriend’s cum leaking out of him. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something about seeing his boyfriend’s lips stained red with _his_ blood that drove Tsukishima a little bit mad.

Exhausted, Tsukishima slumped down, curling into Kunimi’s side as Kageyama undid his cuffs and collar. As soon as he’s free, Kunimi had a hold of one wrist, rubbing it slowly to get circulation back into it before grabbing the other one and repeating the process. Kageyama disappeared for a minute and came back with a warm washcloth, cleaning up any visible mess on him and Tsukishima, and the first aid kit. He made quick work of the bitemark on Tsukishima’s shoulder, cleaning it and placing a large plaster other the top of it gently, shushing Tsukishima quietly when he complained about the antibacterial spray stinging.

“We’ll have to clean you up properly in the morning, but for now I think you should get some sleep.”

Tsukishima nodded, letting himself be manoeuvred under the covers by Kunimi as Kageyama went and cleaned the washcloth in the bathroom. He slipped in next to Tsukishima when he came back, kissing him on the forehead before leaning over and pecking Kunimi on the lips. The three of them settled down, pleasantly tired, limbs tangled, and bodies curled towards each other, and drifted off into the warm embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Come scream at me on twitter (@bitchkuroo) if you did!


End file.
